ShikaTema (Lemon)
by vmmi36
Summary: Tiene demasiado lemon. Inadecuado para menores. En una junta para acordar los exámenes Chunnin, Temari encuentra una oportunidad con Shikamaru… Ninguno de los personajes es mío.


**La verdad este es mi primer trabajo, perdón si no redacto muy bien. Comenten qué opinan y asi!**

 **I M P O R T A N T E**

 **Esto tiene demasiado lemon. La historia en si misma es lemon. No adecuado para menores.**

 **Otra cosa:**

 **Nombre: Dialogo**

 **00000000000000000000**

Era una tarde en la aldea de la arena, donde el kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos consejeros Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en una junta. Gaara había recibido un comunicado de Konoha para organizar los próximos exámenes chunin. Al término de la junta, se acordó que Gaara iría personalmente a Konoha para decidir las sedes de cada una de las pruebas con la Hokage Tsunade personalmente. Gaara y sus dos acompañantes, Temari y Matsuri. Kankuro no pudo acompañarlos porque se encontraba trabajando en su más reciente marioneta. El pelirrojo veía el traer a su alumna Matsuri como una oportunidad para enseñarle sobre misiones de escolta. Aunque se la pasó molestando a Gaara y mostrando su evidente amor hacia él con su simpática actitud, eso no molestó a la rubia hermana del Kazekage, quien estaba distraída pensando en ese chico de Konoha. Shikamaru Nara, un genio táctico, usuario de las sombras y a pesar de ser bastante perezoso, tenía cierta madurez que la volvía loca.

En la entrada a Konoha, la patrulla de la arena se encontró con un viejo amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, el salvador del kazekage en sus momentos de oscuridad. Gaara y el Uzumaki tuvieron una larga charla sobre los exámenes chunin, Naruto se encontraba emocionado porque su pupilo Konohamaru Sarutobi iba a participar con su equipo. Al terminar la conversación porque Naruto tenía asignada una misión muy importante, Gaara se dió cuenta que ya no estaba Temari, al voltear a ver a su alumna con ojos interrogantes, solamente pudo contestar que se había ido sin decir una palabra y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara no le dio importancia, de todas formas nadie se metería con ella, después de moverle la cabeza y darle una mirada un tanto perversa, Matsuri se sonrojó y siguió caminando con el pelirrojo hacia el edificio de la hokage.

Temari se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, no pudo aguantar la espera ante la conversación entre Naruto y su hermano. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz que hizo temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo, era el hombre que la volvía loca.

Shikamaru: Pero miren quien esta aquí, la problemática número uno desde la aldea de la arena.

Temari: Vaya bienvenida. -Dijo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas sarcásticas.

Shikamaru al ver esa sonrisa sintió un escalofrio, estaba realmente emocionado por verla, desde la última vez que estuvo en la aldea se había quedado con las ganas de invitarla a salir.

Shikamaru (pensando): Pero que hermosa sonrisa, me pregunto si tendrá tiempo esta vez para invitarla a salir. Acaso ella está feliz de verme?!

Temari: DESPIERTA!

Temari le dio una bofetada a Shikamaru, por alguna razón se quedó mudo y veía al vacío y eso desesperaba a la rubia.

Shikamaru: Ahh sí perdón, estemmm oye Temari, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? De todos modos iba a ir a comer así que, qué tal si vienes y me acompañas? -Dijo Shikamaru con las mejillas rojas a más no poder.

Temari: Cla... Sí, podemos aprovechar para hablar sobre las pruebas para el examen. -Dijo, aguantando el sonar muy obvia.

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia el restaurante donde normalmente come Shikamaru y Choji. La comida fluyó tremendamente bien , hablaban de todo tipo de temas, sus miradas se cruzaban, se tocaban las manos "Por accidente", se sonrojaban constantemente.

Shikamaru: Conque... Cosas de los exámenes, verdad?

Temari: Conque de todos modos ya venías?

Shikamaru: Ehhh?!

Temari: Es claro que ibas a la oficina de la Hokage para entregarle los pergaminos que traes en la mano, no a comer.

Shikamaru: Emmm, no no, sólo son unos apuntes, es todo.

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, parece que Temari le había volteado las cosas. Estaba tan nervioso que no se percató de que su rubia acompañante no dejaba de mirarlo con ternura. A Temari la hacía feliz estar con Shikamaru, el verlo así de apenado le dió tanta ternura que no pudo aguantar hacer una pequeña risita tierna.

Shikamaru: Eres todo un problema. Sabes? -Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de la hermana del kazekage.

La tarde siguió y ellos perdieron la noción del tiempo a tal grado que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Temari tenía que regresar a su posada donde su hermano con su alumna se encontraban.

Shikamaru: Parte de mi misión es cuidarte aquí en la aldea, así que te tendré que acompañar.

Temari: No será al revés? Bebé llorón.

Shikamaru: Ustedes deben tener la última palabra siempre. No es así?

Al llegar a la posada ambos se sorprendieron al ver que ni Gaara ni Matsuri estaban ahí, Temari se encontraba muy preocupada, pensaba que algo les había pasado. Hasta que al salir de la habitación, encontró una hoja de papel.

"Temari, esta noche no estaremos en la posada, esta noche va a ser lluviosa y funciona perfecto para entrenamiento. Nos vemos mañana en el atardecer adelante de la base principal de la Hokage.

Gaara"

Shikamaru: Que ocurrió?! Estan bien? Que necesi...

Temari volteó rápidamente y tomó a Shikamaru del cuello de su chaleco pegándolo a ella, lo jalaba más cerca para verlo a los ojos. El pelinegro vió los ojos de esa mujer, que hermosos eran, verdes y brillantes como el jade. Sentía un fuego salir de ellos, como se dilataban sus pupilas al verlo, era lo mas hermoso que haya visto en su vida, estaba enamorado de ella y lo mejor era que tambien ella estaba enamorada de él.

Temari: Quédate o nunca te lo perdonaré. -Su voz se escuchó diferente, lenta y suave, sin perder su firmeza.

Shikamaru: Pero. Que ocurre? Ellos están bien?

Temari: Ellos estan bien, pero no estoy muy segura de como irás a estar tú. -Dijo Temari con voz seductora y al final mordiendose ligeramente el labio.

Shikamaru: A que te refieres mu...

El estratega de Konoha fue interrumpido por un beso de la rubia, no sabía que pasaba, estaba preocupado por Gaara y Matsuri. Qué tal si les había pasado algo? Se dejó llevar por el beso que la rubia le había dado, era intenso como cuando se desahoga finalmente un sentimiento que estuvieron aguantando por años.

Temari: Con que por fin lo entendiste eh? Te tardaste demasiado.

Shikamaru: Entonces dime si me tardé en hacer esto...

La tomó de la espalda baja y la agarró fuertemente con la yema de los dedos. La levantó para que la rubia pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cargando a su amada, cerró la puerta y entró a la habitación de la embajadora de Suna.

Temari: No tienes miedo que esto sea... Problemático. -Susurró en el oído del pelinegro antes de darle una pequeña mordida a su lóbulo, a lo que Shikamaru soltó un pequeño gemido.

Shikamaru: En ese caso, tal vez lo problemático me fascine.

Temari: Ven ac... aaaaah

Se vió interrumpida por Shikamaru, que comenzó a lamer y dejar marcas en cada lugar que sus labios sentían la clara piel de la kunoichi de Suna, provocando una ola de gemidos y respiraciones fuertes por parte de ésta. Poco a poco bajó su boca a traves de su sensual cuello mientras quitaba los tirantes de su vestido negro, Temari tomaba a Shikamaru del cabello, soltándole la liga que sostenía su coleta negra y sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza, sentía un gran placer que trataba de retener, cosa que el pelinegro adoraba.

Shikamaru, poseído por sus instintos dejó a Temari acostada en la cama quien le quitó el chaleco y la playera con rapidez, se sentía el deseo que llevaba en cada movimiento, el pelinegro se subió encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos y posteriormente besándola de una forma enérgica mientras movía su cadera, simulando embestidas y tocando sus pechos, lamiendolos y frotando sus pezones con su lengua. Hacía gemir a la rubia sin parar quien empezó a mover también sus caderas al mismo ritmo para hacerlo aún más placentero.

Shikamaru bajó a su abdomen, dando besos sutiles y cortos, dejando a Temari suspirando y con ganas de más, esa corriente eléctrica que le provocaba era extremadamente adictiva. Después, por fin quitó por completo el vestido de su amada, además de su ropa interior, dejando libre su feminidad, la cual Shikamaru empezó a lamer y después succionar ligeramente, ya que veia que con eso era suficiente para volver loca a Temari.

Temari: Crees que me voy a quedar inmovil?

Shikamaru (Pensando): Ya valió ma...

Temari tomó a su hombre y se puso arriba de él, besandolo y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras que con sus dos manos le quitaba los pantalones, con todo y los boxers que el Nara llevaba.

Temari: Justo como la imaginaba, tal vez un poco más pequeña. -Dijo con su clásica voz y sonrisa sarcástica, sólo que por dentro se sentía intimidada de que eso iba a entrar en ella.

Shikamaru: Mujeres... Ni así dejas tu sarca... Ohh!

Temari no lo dejó terminar al mover su miembro arriba y abajo, masajeandolo lentamente al principio y aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente.

Shikamaru: No eres tan mala después de todo.

Temari: Aún no has visto nada. -Dijo la kunoichi mientras introducía el miembro del Nara en su boca.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar gemir entre dientes y gruñir ante los movimientos de boca de Temari, quien hacia circulos sobre la punta con su lengua y succionaba.

Shikamaru la alzó para que quedara arriba de él e introdujo su miembro dentro de la rubia de cuerpo escultural. Para ella era muy doloroso, pero sabía que era necesario para sentir a ese hombre que la volvía loca parte de ella. Shikamaru fue lento, penetrando lo más cuidadoso posible, ya adentro esperó para que su rubia se acostumbrara a él.

Temari: Qué estás esperan... ahhh. -Dijo la rubia con voz seductora, viéndose interrumpida por las suaves pero firmes estocadas del Nara, las cuales aumentaron su ritmo poco a poco, tornándose más violentas y pasionales, había gritos por toda la habitación, las uñas de Temari arañaban la espalda del pelinegro y éste silenciaba los fuertes gemidos de su rubia con besos apasionados, llenos de éxtasis.

El Nara soltó un gruñido y sintió como sus músculos de compactaban mientras se derramaba dentro de la embajadora de Suna, quién tenía la espalda arqueada y los ojos blancos ante tal placer que era el acabar juntos, soltó un suspiros y abrazó a su hombre.

Temari: Shika...

Shikamaru: Temari, tengo algo que decirte, siempre te he amado desde el primer momento que te conocí en los exámenes, yo era quién pedía a Lady Tsunade que me asignara acompañarte cuando venías a la aldea. Porque de alguna forma siempre quería estar contigo, tu estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso los momentos más difíciles...

Shikamaru fue interrumpido por un tierno y corto beso, los labios de su amada eran tan suaves.

Temari: Yo... tambien te amo Shikamaru. Yo era quién le pedía a Gaara venir siempre que podía, por eso empecé a venir tan seguido, me convencía que siempre ibas a estar ahí para recibirme y... fue y ha sido cierto, siempre has estado ahí, siento cierta confianza contigo que no siento con la demás gente.

Los dos: Te amo.

Despues de haber pasado la noche juntos y Gaara y su alumna Matsuri llegaran al atardecer, los dos enamorados ya sabían que era el momento de despedirse, Temari se prometió no llorar, ya que lo extrañaría demasiado ya que su amor hacía él era correspondido pero despues de despedirse con un tierno abrazo y recibir un beso en la frente por parte del Nara, soltó un par de lágrimas ya en el camino a Suna.

Temari: Lo que daría por volver pronto...

Shikamaru: Vuelve pronto Temari... No... Yo iré a verte esta vez... supongo lo problemático en realidad me gusta...

 **Fin.**


End file.
